SPIEGELZEIT
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Es spielt natürlich im SG-1 Universum und handelt von Samantha Carter, ihrer einzigen wahren Liebe Martouf und einer unerwarteten Besucherin aus einem Spiegeluniversum, die es darauf abgesehen hat, Lantash zu vernichten. Bitte um Rews bei Interesse


**Autor:** Reditus Mortis alias Morti   
**Rating:** R  
**Spoiler:**

**Staffel:** irgendwann nach Divide & Conquer (Gipfeltreffen) 4. Staffel  
**Inhalt:** Es spielt natürlich im SG-1 Universum und handelt von Samantha Carter, ihrer einzigen wahren Liebe Martouf und einer unerwarteten Besucherin aus einem Spiegeluniversum, die es darauf abgesehen hat, Lantash zu vernichten.  
**Anmerkung:** Über Feedback würde ich mich riesig freuen. J

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

SPIEGELZEIT  
**© Bianca Nunberger 2001**

**SPIEGELZEIT**  
Die um sie herum herrschende Dunkelheit wurde nur durch das leise Stöhnen aus ihrer zerschundenen Kehle durchbrochen. Das schmerzhafte Stechen in ihrer Lunge wurde immer schlimmer und sie spürte neben dem Sauerstoff der immer weniger durch ihren Mund eindrang, eine ihre Atemwege versperrende Flüssigkeit welche immer mehr zunahm.

Plötzlich geriet sie ins Stolpern, etwas hatte ihren hastigen Lauf plötzlich behindert und erschöpft viel sie zu Boden. 'Nur ein paar Augenblicke und ich kann wieder weiter laufen.' Schoss es ihr durch den schmerzenden Kopf. Müde schloss sie ihre tränenden Augen und legte ihre Stirn auf den noch vom Regen feuchten Grasboden. Der starke erdige Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und tief atmete sie ein. Ein Hustenanfall brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung, mit zitternden Händen wischte sie sich den Mund ab. Dunkles Blut benetzte ihre Fingerspitzen, als das sanfte leuchten des silberweissen Mondes auf sie viel.

Blut ..., es war überall auf ihrer Kleidung, auf dem kaltem, eisigem Boden des Thronsaales des Systemlords, vor welchem sie auf der Flucht war. Es war das Blut ihrer Kameraden, ihrer Freunde und ihres Vaters. Sie alle waren durch den Verrat eines einzigen Mannes zutode gekommen.

Das wilde Rufen eines Jagdhorns zwang sie wieder auf die Beine und mehr stolpernd als laufend kam sie ihrem Ziel wieder einige Schritte weiter entgegen.

Am DHD angekommen, gab sie die einzigen Koordinaten ein, zu denen sie jetzt noch gehen konnte, sie wusste nicht, inwieweit sie den anderen der Tok'ra noch trauen konnte. Wenn ER ein Verräter war, konnte es jeder sein. Nur einem vertraute sie jetzt noch, General Hammond. Sie hatte die Pflicht ihm von dem schrecklichem Tod des SG-1 Teams zu berichten.

"Ich werde euch rächen Jack, Daniel, T'ealc ... Vater..." Mit einem WUSCH öffnete sich der Wirbel des Chaapaei und mit den Worten. "Ich schwöre Euch das ich ihn bis an mein Lebensende - 'und darüber hinaus' wie ihr ihr Symbiont versicherte - jagen und zur Strecke bringen werde. Du wirst dafür bezahlen mein Gemahl Lantash."

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sie sich zum offenem Tor und liess sich durch den Ereignishorizont fallen.

Dr. Samantha Carter kehrte wieder zu den Tau'ri zurück, nachdem sie die letzten 11 Jahre bei den Tok'ra als Wirtin von Jolinar und Gemahlin von Martouf/Lantash gelebt und gekämpft hatte.

**IM KONTROLLRAUM**

"Chevron 4 ist aktiviert!" Die klare laute Stimme Leutnant Simmers dröhnte durch die Lautsprecheranlagen des Stargate Centers. General Hammond machte sich sofort von seinem Büro aus auf den Weg in Richtung des Kontrollzentrums auf. Dort angekommen erkundigte er sich sofort. "Leutnant Simmers, konnten Sie schon einen Code feststellen?"

"Chevron 5 aktiviert!"

Angespannt auf die vor ihm blinkenden Monitore starrend, schüttelte der angesprochene zögernd seinen Kopf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher Sir, es könnte ein Tok'ra Code sein. Chevron 6 aktiviert!"

"Was soll das heißen, es könnte einer sein?" Fuhr Hammond gereizt dazwischen. "SG-1 wird nun schon seit über einer Stunde überfällig, die Computer haben andauernd Fehlfunktionen und jetzt ..., oh," tief atmete der General ein.

"Chevron 7 aktiviert und eingerastet!"

"..Sie meinen Leutnant, das es sich um ein durch die Computer verursachtes verzerrtes Signal handeln könnte?"

Simmers nickte nur zustimmend.

"Iris öffnen!" Befahl General Georg Hammond schließlich mit lauter befehlender Stimme.

Mit leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Iris und kurze Zeit darauf trat einen ihnen allen vertraute Gestalt auf die Rampe und brach dort zusammen.

Sofort eilten Sanitäter herbei und legten Samantha Carter auf eine Bare, um sie auf schnellstem Wege in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Lange Minuten weiteren Wartens verstrichen, doch es kam kein weiterer durch das Tor und schließlich schloss es sich.

Bedrücktes Schweigen herrschte in der Kommandozentrale, schließlich drehte sich der General herum und begab sich zur Krankenstation, um so an die Informationen zu kommen, die er jedoch nicht hören wollte, wenn es nach ihm ging.

**FAHRSTUL / KRANKENSTATION**

Dr. Fraiser hatte sich gerade zu ihrem Urlaub abgemeldet und befand sich mit dem Stationsaufzug auf dem Weg nach oben, als sie von ihrem Pieper alarmiert denselben stoppte und den dort ebenfalls installierten Telefonhörer abnahm. Durch die Zentrale ließ sie sich mit der Krankenstation verbinden, wo Dr. Kinsley gerade die Nachtschicht angetreten hatte.

"Was gibt es denn jetzt? Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Flughafen." Janet konnte sich eines etwas entnervten Tonfalls am Telefonhörer kaum erwehren.

"Kommen Sie schnell zurück Dr. Fraiser, wir haben einen akuten Notfall!" Schmetterte die ansonsten so leise Stimme Kinsleu's ihr entgegen.

Aufgeschreckt drückte sie den Abwärtzknopf und trommelte nervös mit ihren Fingern gegen die Fahrstuhlwand. Endlich öffnete sich die Türe und Janet stürmte auf den von Neonröhren erleuchteten Gang hinaus und in ihren Arbeitsplatz, die Krankenstation hinein. Ihr stockte der Atem. als sie sah wer dort lag.

"Samantha!" rief sie voller Schrecken aus, ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und ihre professionelle Miene aufsetzte. "Wo sind die anderen, sind auch sie verletzt worden?" Wandte sie sich fragend an Dr. Kinsley, diese verneinte jedoch noch blasser werdend, als sie eh schon war.

"Sie sind alle tot!" Erklang eine kaum menschlich zu nennende Stimme, "sie alle wurden ermordet." Erschöpft schloss Sam ihre Augen und sank wieder in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.


End file.
